


The Whole World - Utah

by 8hephaestion8



Series: The World [5]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Family Disputes, Fucking, M/M, Utah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8hephaestion8/pseuds/8hephaestion8
Summary: Armie and Timmy meet on a farm in Utah. Tmmy's father is not at all happy about the relationship.I am trying to give an alternative approach to the great love between the characters. Of course influenced by CMBYN, this is giving me an opportunity to look at different storylines. The key thing is that love and understanding are universal aspect of all types of relationships, and this is what is represented here.Timothy is 17 and Armand is 23.This is Fiction, yes fiction.





	The Whole World - Utah

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously published as a chapter to the story set in France.

Timothy was bent over, Armand was standing behind, deep inside him. Timothy was holding onto his dick, stroking in time with Armand’s sensual movement, his legs were apart. They were both on the verge of coming; the air was filled with the sound of their fucking. Noise of bodies slipping in and out, groaning, breathless murmuring, heavy breathing. They could feel their cocks getting to that ultimate hardness, coming...a gun went off.

“Get your hands off my boy. You fucking predator, you will be struck down to hell. Get off him.”

 Armand pulled out of Timothy, there was an obscene sound as he did.

“Well thank you for that…” Armand wiped the last of the cum off his dick, he insolently put the fingers in his mouth. “You see, I cannot keep my hands off him, and he likes it.”

Timothy was just standing there eyes shining, glossed over, blissed out, blackened pupils; he too was wiping cum off his fingers but onto his t-shirt, he had no trousers, they lay on the floor, his dick softening.

His father looked away, then looked at him, tears in his eyes. “I brought you up right boy, why are you doing this to me?”

“I am doing nothing to you. I do like it and I will not stop.”  Timothy was not defiant, he was just telling the truth.

“Get out of my sight…”

It was their room, they did not leave, he left the room, he was done.

 

It was late Spring that Armand had come to work on the farm.  He was skilled, could drive farm machinery, ride a horse and was handy around the farm.  Richard had looked at him, he was 23, tall, over 6 foot, make that near six-six, light brown hair that shone gold in the sun. He could see the intelligence behind the eyes but there was something else, something he couldn't pin down. Armand produced a reference from his last employer: it wasn't exactly perfect but he was praised for his work ethic and ability to get along with his fellow workers.  Richard called the ranch which Armand had just left.

“Why did you let him go?”  
“Well, he was surplus to requirements, and I couldn't afford to keep him until the corn came in, look - he’s very able, he can drive a harvester as well you know, you will do well with him - times are hard.”

  
Richard needed someone now, the previous farmland had gone, no explanation offered, back home.  This was the busiest time on the farm

He took Armand on but he watched him. Armand was rangy, he had the looks of an old fashioned movie star, a hard body used to working - Richard liked that he would get value for money out of him; his wife Sarah took one look at him and gave a thumbs up and a wink, he shouldn't worry that he looked too good to be true.

There was just the three of them, their neighors over a mile away, it was rural but the roads were good, only another mile to a road, leading to the highway, which cut through their land.

His boy, the apple of his eye, hadn't come in from high school. He had just turned 17, bright, funny, and personable but a little shy, still a boy. He was sweet looking not conventionally masculine, in fact soft deep green eyes and rosy lips, dark haired like his mother, every time he saw him his heart reminded him how much he loved him.  He wasn't destined for the farm.  Richard hoped he would go to college, he could do whatever he damn wanted so long as he was happy.  Timothy had been a much longed for child, Sarah had lost one baby before he arrived and despite trying, no other children resulted from their union.  They were church people, went every Sunday come rain or shine, after all they lived in Utah.  They were moderate, but undoubtedly Christian.

Richard introduced Timothy to Armand when he came home from school; he had decided that he would hire him and invited him to stay the same night.  Armand had only a large holdall, he did not need much – he noticed he had a laptop and a good phone.  Richard put him in the rooms annexed to the house, he had a kitchen/diner, shower room and a double bed in a small bed room.  He would have to manage how he could in the bed, he wasn’t going to buy him another one because he was so tall.

 

Armand settled in, he got on with his work, stayed home most nights and he only joined them for their Sunday meals.  He didn’t go to church.

One night Timothy went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, Armand was already there after running out of paper products. His parents were early to bed and early to rise people.

“So, what are you studying?”  A polite and easy opening gambit.

“You”

That was enough, they rushed at each other.

They tore at each other clothes, sloppy kissing, hands all over each other’s body. Armand took control taking one of Timothy’s arms and pushing it behind his back he slid both their hands down Timothy’s ass and inside his pants, in turn pressing, causing friction, letting Timothy’s hand go, stretching his own hand down, squeezing and parting Timothy’s ass. Timmy was making a sound like no other, Armand walked him over to the wall, lifting the released arm above Timothy’s head, he bent his head, mouth close lips barely touching

“Do you want me?”

“Of course I fucking want you, what took you so long?”

Armand slipped his tongue inside the other’s mouth, he turned his head pushing his tongue hard and further in, sliding between both their mouths, Timothy sucked upon it.  Armand pulled away, He took Timothy’s hand, pushed it between his legs.

“That is for you”

“Let me see it”

Timothy’s voice was harsh with desire.

Armand pulled his hard dick out of his trousers, Timothy knelt and started sucking.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, he was melting.  He stood there, working out if he could bear not touching himself. Armand kept his hands to his sides, the boy placed one hand on his dick, his mouth still working away, up and down the shaft. He put his other hand behind Armand, stroking his ass, working his way down to his perineum, circling his hole, pressing in one then two fingers, softly pushing in then out.  Timothy looked up at him, his mouth once rosy was carnation red, it made Armand’s dick involuntarily buck, Timothy went back to his work, Armand knew he could not last much longer, the orgasm came like a bang, he felt like he wanted him to stop sucking and at the same time never to stop. A few moments later, he lifted Timothy’s head, held him close and kissed him deeply, he took Timothy’s dick in his hand carried on kissing him and stroked him to orgasm.  After that opening, they could not stop, taking any amount of risk in order to fuck.

 

Timothy’s mother noticed first.

“You seem to get on well with Armand”

“Yeah, well he is the only young person around for miles.”

“He’s not exactly young, well not the right age for you really.  Why don’t you drive over to Marjory’s? You haven’t stayed over there or seen her for a while”

Timothy had not been over anywhere once Armand had arrived. In fact he’d watched and patrolled him until that night.  He had decided he was going to fuck him the first night he met him.

Marjory was in his class at school, he wasn’t interested in her, she was too young and the wrong sex; his parents thought she was absolutely grand, suitable girlfriend material.  He had to do something to get them off his back.  He’d known he was gay from the age of 10, he’d had his first boyfriend at 15, Scott, a guy at school – that didn’t last long but it was enough to know where his true desires lie. He’d never wanted a woman.

“I could go there, but I don’t think Trent would like it”

“Trent, who’s Trent?  Her mother hasn’t told me anything about a ‘friend’”

That was how his mother spoke, a ‘friend’.

“They have been ‘walking’, I am not sure her parents know – don’t say I told you” Timothy was lying, it was easy.

 

The window opened, Armand came in like a thief in the night, softly padding across the floor, he crept into Timothy’s single bed.

“Oh my fucking God! You can’t be serious”

“Sh…sh…sh.  Take off your pants.”

He was breathing against Timothy’s neck.

“They are just next door”

“Shut up”

“The bed creaks”

“I won’t be moving much.” 

He took hold of Timothy’s leg.  The tip of his cock broached Timothy’s ass.

“Oh Armie…”

 

Richard soon realised why he had been let go, Armand had a mouth, or didn’t, the effect was the same.

“Could you get the cattle in please, I have to go into town”

No reaction, Armand carried on gathering up the harnesses, they needed cleaning.

“Did you hear what I said?”

“I am standing almost next to you, and you don’t have to tell me.”

Richard looked at him: he was one of those people - please and thanks cost nothing, a few manners went a long way.

“Armand, I appreciate your hard work, could you humour me?  How do I know if you have something else to do?”

Armand just looked him up and down.

“If I had I would have told you.” And walked off.

 

“I do not know what is eating that boy.  He has been up and down, crotchety all this week”

Sarah had already guessed.  Timothy was away on a field trip for his Geography class; she had encouraged Timothy to go, it was the first time she saw defiance in her son’s eyes, now she was certain.

“Never mind him, he won’t be here after August.  I think we should send Timothy to his Aunt June for the Summer.”

Richard looked at her, send his boy away – he had plans.

“If he doesn’t go to Junie, he should spend some time with Brodie, it’s been five years, he’s still family.”

“He is not going to Brodie, he can go to June.”

Sarah waited a moment before speaking, this rift between brothers had to be resolved.

“It’ll be good for him to go to June. He’ll have a chance to make some friends in town, it is too quiet out here, he only has us and Armand. He needs people of his own age, people like the ones he will meet when he goes to college…I can see he wouldn’t get the same kind of company at Brodie – but Brodie has people he sees and he is not far from town.”

Richard could see the logic of it, but he wanted to go away with his boy himself, Armand could take care of the farm for a few days, and this was likely to be the last real Summer before Timothy left High school, then onwards to College.  Once he had finished school he was going away, that was certain.

“To be honest Sarah, I was hoping to take Timothy away myself for a few days, I can’t be certain next year that he will want to spend time with his old Dad.”

“Richard, he is not going far – he’ll go to college in this state, he has already told us that.  And who says that he won’t want to spend time with his old Dad.  If you want to take him away, he can go to Junie’s and you can go up and meet him in Salt Lake City, bring him back, have a road trip, or whatever – how does that sound?”

It would have to do, June was liberal minded, his second Mom, she might be able to talk sense into him.

 

Timothy didn’t stay long at home on his return from the field trip, he had a week back at school and then he was sent to Salt Lake City. He knew why.

“Mom, you will not stop me.”

“You are too young to know anything, it is time for you to get out in the wider world.”

“I don’t want to go.”

“I know you don’t want to go, nonetheless…”

“If you make me go, I can’t promise to come back”

“Now you are being melodramatic”

“I might meet someone else up there”

“I’d prefer that…”

Timothy walked out the room and straight into the annexe.  His mother watched him open Armand’s door.

 

“Hey, what the fuck…does your Mom know you are here?”

“She wants to send me away”

“You’ve just come back, where now?”

“Fucking Salt Lake City to stay with some fucking relatives.  They want to keep me away from you, they know.”

“Your Mom knows, your father still thinks the Sun shines out of your proverbial ass”

“What are we going to do?”

“Nothing, I can’t take you anywhere, I’d get my ass thrown in jail”

“Let’s go to California”

“That is fucking worse, you have to be 18”

Timothy looked at him.

“Well I am not going to Salt Lake City.”

“Move into this room with me.”

“I can’t do that”

“Well you want to run away with me, what’s the difference?”

Timothy locked the door. 

Sarah heard the click, sighed and went up to the bedroom, it was the other side of the house, she didn’t want to hear them.

“What are you doing?”

“We are going to fuck. It’s what I need right now.”

Armand was watching his rosy lipped boy, his exact thought was fuck yeah.

Timothy started divesting himself of clothes.

Armand undid his trousers, and put his hand on his dick, he carried on whilst Timothy took off his clothes.  He took them off like he was putting on a show, every element of his body that Armand loved he showed off.  The inside of his thighs, the hollow at his ankle, the spinal bones, under his arms. He took off his trainers, socks and trousers, and his pants.  Armand began to grow and breathe hard. Timothy knew what he was doing. He was showing Armand what he was going to miss. He had little hair, his dick, flushed and growing rigid, stood out of a small patch of hair. Stretching to pull off his t-shirt, dick swinging freely, he bent over to fold and place his clothing on a chair, he bent over so Armand could see the thing that he loved the most. Armand sat in the chair watching, his hand continuing to work on his dick. 

“Come over here.” 

Armand was growling, he could hardly talk, his breath came in short spurts. In a low voice, he commanded:

“Come over here…this cock is ready for you…look...Come over here…I said come over here”

“I will not.”

Timothy repeated a back and forth motion on himself, he stayed where he was.  His dick was standing erect, leaking.

“Jesus…”

Armand got up.

 

Aunt Junie was pleased to see him, his cousins, home or otherwise, had prepared an itinerary of visits and outings for him. He would not be spending much time at home. He was gathered into the bosom of family and friends, at first he was resentful, over the course of a week he gradually acknowledged that he had no choice, so he relented and started enjoying himself. He was well liked, other invites started coming in, everyone knew that he was going to be there until August, it was now the end of June, school was generally over for everyone.  Time for fun.

He missed Armand.  His body missed Armand, he had to take care of his physical needs, he spoke to Armand on his phone, they sent photos, used Snapchat and IG for illicit images and they had sex over Facetime, it would have to do until they had the chance to meet again.

 

Richard would be glad when the Summer was over, Armand had turned surly, he worked hard but he did it without grace.  He more than earned his money, but he was charmless.  He holed up in the annexe, stopped coming for Sunday lunch and took to going out at night, they didn’t know where, some nights he didn’t come back.  Sarah stopped talking to him, Armand seemed to give less than a shit. He would work his contract out and leave.

 

“Your boyfriend is staying out at night, he doesn’t always come back”

“Boyfriend? Why are you telling me that?  You don’t want me to see him yet you talk about him like that to me.  Do you know what would happen to him if somebody heard you?”

“Nothing is going to happen to him, and he was your boyfriend, don’t deny it.  I heard you the night he was in your room, you were brazen.  Your poor father would be so upset if he knew.”

“He thinks I am a child, I willingly have sex with him.  He should be told that I want to be with him.  Why can’t he see that I am not that boy, a baby with the curly hair, an innocent, which is all he remembers of me.  I am fully grown.”

“Timothy, look I wasn’t very tactful, and I haven’t taken you seriously.  I know It feels adult to you, but you are still a minor, and you should do nothing that will cause your father pain – let him have his moments.  The time will come when he will know you are no longer a child, but he is not there yet.  He sees a school student in you, he doesn’t realise that you have grown into a young man with sexual needs, he still sees you a young person who needs to be cared for and looked after.  He hasn’t quite turned the corner yet, give him a chance.  He may not realise until you have gone to college that you are no longer a child. I won’t tell him about you and Armand, but if you stay together he will find out, one way or another he is going to find out.”

 

“Armand”

“Hello, bae”

“I am coming home”

“Well, I can’t say I am not pleased.  Aren’t you meant to stay another two weeks?”

“Yes, but I am not coming home home – in fact I am going to stay with my uncle Brodie. And I want you to come and meet me.”

“I can’t do that, I have to fulfil my contract and I don’t want to get killed.”

“You won’t get killed, you are less than 10 years older than me and I am 17 – it is not even statutory rape, I want you and to have sex with you.”

“It still won’t be looked on kindly”

“The only thing preventing us is my father.  You have to tell my father that you have an emergency situation at home.  Tell him tomorrow, come the day after.  I am going to tell my Aunt that my dad has had a change of heart.”

“She will ring, that can’t work”

“Well by the time she checks we will be there, and he will be so glad to hear I am safe that he will come to terms with it”

“Timmy, why are you doing this?  Wouldn’t it better to wait? Or just to be honest? We are going to have enough problems staying together after my contract ends.   Your father cannot afford to keep me on at the farm during Autumn and Winter, there is no work after the crops are brought in.  I have to go into Town to find work.  Please listen to me, I want to stay with you – but it is going to be a world of trouble if we go your route.”

“What do you suggest? My father still sees me as a child.  I am not a child, I want to live my own life – he can’t tell me what to do”

“Now who is sounding like a child?”

 

Armand just got up and left the farm, the way he saw it he was fucked anyway.  He left a note.

 

When Richard came back he was glad, he was fed up of his contrary ass, and his boy was getting too friendly with him, good riddance, at least he hadn’t taken anything away from the farm.  Sarah was strangely quiet.

 

The boy was trouble, he had known that since he met him. But he couldn’t do without him, he was north to his south, magnetic, if they weren’t fucking they were talking, one or the other, there was never silence.  Armand was not stupid, he had graduated high school near the top of his class, GPA of 3.81 with high ACT/SAT scores for Maths.  His troubles had come when his father, George had thrown him out of the house, there was no mother to mediate on his behalf, no Aunt or Uncle to escape from or to.  His brother Lenny, sided with his father, he stood to gain from Armand leaving the house.  He had to find work quickly, that meant low paid day or week work.  He left with 2000 dollars, all the cash his father had in the house, he had another 500 or so in his checking account.  He had to manage, 18 was grown, George had left home to work as a seasonal farmhand at the same age.  He wasn’t thrown out of the house because he was gay but because he did not lie about it.  George tolerated him, but he did not want it brought to his doorstep or around people he knew.  Armand made the mistake of sleeping with the out son of one of his father’s friends. Ross was OK with his son’s choice but within that circle of friends there were many who did not agree.  Friendships were lost, some never to be recovered. Armand was not the only young man to suffer in this way, it was what it was.

 

He had decided to go to college.  Once he had embarked on his love affair with Timothy, he tried to work out a way to stay with him, he couldn’t stay at the farm. If he could stay in the area, they had a chance, they would have an even better chance if they went to college together, he had submitted an application to the University of Utah – he explained his situation, applied for scholarships and got a third of his tuition waived.  He was going to major in Computer Sciences and Maths. It would be hard work but worth it.  The nights he disappeared was because he did not want to mope around missing Timothy, he had been put in touch with some potential class mates, people like him who were returning to education after some time out, he was enjoying the chance to study and make new friends.  The laptop and phone had come in useful, there was Wi-Fi in the house, and he took advantage of it to learn.  Timmy knew, his parents didn’t, they might have to wait a year before they could truly be together, he could wait.

 

Armand knocked on a traditional house door, it was old, circa 1900.  Aunt June who was dishing up dinner, told her daughter Sonia to get the door, she opened it – a gorgeous young man was standing there.

“Is Timothy in?”

“Sorry, do I know you? I think I would like to get to know you.”

The barefacedness ran in the family

“Well, I would like to get to know you too.  Is Timothy around?”

“Mom, do you know where Timothy went?”

“He’s on his way back, who is it?”

“A friend of his.  Who are you?”

“Armand”

“Oh, he has spoken of you, I did not expect someone like you though.  He did not explain.”

“Explain?”

Her voice dropped to a whisper.

“How fucking attractive you are.”

“Jesus”

“Yep, Jesus, Mary and Joseph – I did not expect you at all.  Oh, here’s Tim”

Timothy walked up to Armand.

“Hello Baby”

Kissed him on his mouth in front of the girl.

“What the fuck! Are you mad? Get inside.”

Armand put his arms around Timothy and kissed him properly, open mouth - tongued, on the doorstep.

Junie appeared.

“Is he staying for dinner?”

 

They didn’t have to pretend, Junie let Armand sleep in Timothy’s room – she figured that one of them would sneak in to the other if she put them in separate rooms.  She hadn’t counted on the noise.

 

They waited until the rest of the house had gone to bed before they went up. They might as well as gone up early, the house wasn’t made for two men making love.  They got into bed, started kissing, it had been so long.  Armie wrapped Timmy around him, lying between his legs rolling him onto his back and lying on top of him, he drew up Tim's knees so that their dicks were rubbing together, opening Timmy up ready for fucking.

“I am going to suck you, and then I am going to fuck you”

Timmy groaned, Armie took him into his mouth, one hand firmly clasping rolling up and down.  Armie concentrated on the tip of his dick, his tongue skimming, mouth sucking him until he was fully hard.

“Armie stop…I am going to come…it’s been so long…too quick…oh fuck”

“You better not come…wait for me”

Timmy was almost crying, he was on that edge ready to tip over into orgasm.

Armie took his mouth away, squeezed the base of Timmy’s dick, which softened.

“You son of a bitch…”

“Now I am going to punish you, where is the lube?”

Timmy whimpered, he knew now that Armie was going to make him wait.

Armie used his thumb, rubbed the pink centre of Timmy’s being – in his ass blood was pumping, muscles constricting, driving his dick upright and rigid - mouth replaced thumb, tongue pressed, licking round and sucking balls, flickered over his hole.  Armie replaced his mouth with his thumb, slowly breached Timmy’s hole, pressed downwards swept upwards.  Timmy was on the point of orgasming again.  Armie stopped, poured some lube on his hole and started fucking him.

Timmy grabbed his dick, he didn’t stroke he held himself, using his thumb to rub his slit.  He couldn’t wait any longer, he came in his hand.  Armie meanwhile kept up a rhythmic pace delaying his orgasm, slow and steady, the noise rose up his throat to accompany the orgasm which rose from deep within him, he felt it coming down his back, up and out his dick.

Aunt Junie and Sonia, had long put on earphones, lying in their beds wishing they had someone themselves who meant as much to them as Armie and Timmy did to each other.

 

Armand came down first, bold not caring – in track suit bottoms, he was unwashed and he wasn’t wearing underwear, dick flaccid but clearly visible in the soft folds of the pants.  He fully intended going back upstairs to fuck Timothy again.   He took the toast offered and two cups of coffee on a tray, thanked his hosts, and went back to bed.  This time Aunt Junie and Sonia knew better and went out shopping, when they returned later that afternoon, the boys were up and shyly sitting together on the sofa, wrapped decorously together.  They were going nowhere for the weekend.

 

“Armand, what are you going to do?”

“I am going to college June, I have some savings, I only have to wait a couple of months”

“I mean what are you going to do about Timothy?”

“I don’t know…I only know I want him with me or near me”

“You can’t go back to the farm, you might have sufficient money to see you through the Autumn, but you have responsibilities now, you are in a committed relationship.”

Armand’s face showed disquiet.  He spoke, but softly.

“He can come and stay with me.”

“You know very well he cannot come and stay with you, he has to finish school – he is a bright and intelligent boy.  I am going to be blunt – you can have all the sex you want, but the reality is he has to finish school.  You have already graduated high school and you are set.  You will do very well, I can tell you are intelligent, and you have the wherewithal to manage your own life. Timothy thinks that he is grown up but he has been sheltered.  His father thinks the world of him, and has been protecting him.”

“Timothy is not innocent”

“I never said he was innocent, I said he has been protected.  He has never needed money, things have always been put into his hands.  He has had food and shelter, he has never had to worry about where he will sleep or if he can afford to eat.  I can see from your face that you have had the pain of experiencing these things.   How can you protect him and guide him through this crucial year of his life?  Who is going to pay or guarantee his college fees?”

Armand looked miserable, from joy to the realities of life – it was like he had to listen to his father again.  The real world was not kind.

“I can’t leave him June, he is my whole world now.  I would like to stay here in town but I know that his father would come and take him back home.”

“I wouldn’t go”

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Armie I am not going to leave you, I can’t”

“Your father is on his way to pick you up Tim, he called here yesterday before you had got up, he is arriving tomorrow and he intends taking you back”

“Ring Uncle Brodie, tell him Armand and I are coming.”

“Timothy, you know that is ridiculous. Your Uncle does not have resources or income to support you both.  He and James barely make a surplus”

“Ring him…please”

 

Armand and Timothy slipped out of the house after midnight. June had known that they would try to leave together. They only had the holdalls they had bought, they walked down to the bus station, the roads were deserted but they were not afraid it was a new adventure and they had each other.  They knew they would be easily found if they booked a taxi or hired a car, they’d decided to walk it would take half an hour and was not so risky - they did not have to go straight to Brodie.

 

Timothy’s father duly turned up late morning.

“Where is he?”

“Gone, Richard – you made it clear that you did not approve of his friendship with Armand and they have gone to Brodie’s house.”

“What?  Are you fucking crazy?”

“I won’t be spoken to like that”

June was cold, she knew her brother-in-law, once riled he was hard to calm down, best not to match his temper.

If you cannot speak civilly then you will have to leave.  You must have known this was likely to happen. Those boys are in a relationship and you have been blind to it.”

It was said.  Richard was devastated, struck dumb.  His mind was whirling, he needed something to grab on to, some reassurance – which did not come.

“Does Sarah know?”

“Yes she does, she saw them together, and Timothy confirmed it to her.”

“What do you mean saw them together?”

“Richard, are you naïve?  What do people who are in love do?  They are young men who want to have sex.  You sent Timothy away, and that was the start of the trouble.”

“It wasn’t my idea, I knew they were friendly…I didn’t know they were…Sarah suggested the visit and I thought…”

He suddenly remembered the time he had found them coming out of the barn, clothes dishevelled, his Timothy flushed and he thought distracted, he now realised that distraction was covering something else. Armand just walked off to work in the market garden, muttering something about fetching tools but he had none in his hands.  The times Sarah had side tracked the conversation, stopping him from talking about what was going to happen in future, she clearly saw their future differently and although she had stopped talking to Armand, she still cooked him meals and cleaned the annexe, there was plenty of time for them to have secret conversations.  He sat down, his head in his hands – no sooner had he sat than he got up, went out to his car and drove off.

“Sonia, ring Brodie and then ring Sarah – Richard is going to fetch his boy”

 

The wide sprawling countryside rolled past like a movie, red sandstone structures turned monuments, balanced by the bland beige ground and a wide expanse of sky. The road stretched out ahead, they had taken a bus to Provo Train station, took a train and got off at Pleasant Grove, stayed at motel and were moving on again – Armand had booked the room, Timothy stayed out of sight.  They knew that Richard would have reported him as runaway.  They intended staying out of sight for two weeks and to seek an emancipation order and Brodie’s guardianship of Timothy until he reached his majority, it was much less than a year to go.  They had contacted a specialist lawyer – it would eat up all of Armand’s money, he didn’t care he would work hard and save the money again.  Sarah and Junie were not bothered about their safety, they knew that Armand would take care of Timothy and Timothy was unlikely to give him any trouble, they would have given them their heads until things settled. The boys cleaved to each other, were committed – Timothy even bought Armand a ring and forced him to wear it, his justification being that he wanted a visible sign to ward off attention now and when he was in college. Armand laughed but indulged him, he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.  He returned the favour.

Richard was distressed to put it mildly; he couldn’t work out where he had gone wrong.  When he went to the police station to report his son missing, the police took the details but he knew they would not to be searching for him, the boy was 17 he wasn’t with anyone likely to cause him harm, and he had gone willingly.  The policeman who took the details was kind and listened to him whilst he lovingly described his son.  He had tried to suggest that it might be best to talk to his son and find out what he wanted and see if they could come to an agreement.  He had seen this many times and when the parents did not bend or flex, the result was nearly always was some kind of rupture in the family, no-one won.  He did the best he could, took the details down, and posted the notice on the police network, careful to mark it as ‘minor’ gone missing but not presumed to be in danger – seeking emancipation from parents.  It was months until he reached his majority, he was not going to waste police resources actively looking, there were other greater problems which took precedence.

 

Richard called Brodie, he had no choice, he had fallen out with his brother over 10 years ago, they hadn’t spoken for five years. Brodie had always been an out gay man, he did not flaunt himself, and he had never shyed away from his sexuality.  Richard felt uncomfortable in his presence, an argument over the purchase of cattle escalated and the two brothers split the plot of land their father had left them.  They never visited each other, and did not talk, but Sarah stayed in touch and even went to stay with him.  It was hard being around and intimate with only one person for days on end.  A break was sometimes needed.  James had come to buy a piece of unwanted farm machinery, he virtually never left, that was something else that Richard did not approve of because James was married with children.  James’ explanation was that this was a long time coming, his wife had long suspected his true feelings and resigned to the inevitable had forgiven him, and moved on with a new man.  Their children split their time between two homes.

When they heard of Richard’s troubles, Brodie nearly rung to offer advice and support but on Sarah’s advice bided his time and waited, he knew the calls would come.  He didn’t know how they would manage, they would find a way and Armand would have to find work elsewhere or work for them on the basis that he did so for board and lodging, they couldn’t afford to pay him and he would have no money to pay them once he had paid the lawyer fees.  If they could get Richard to agree to the arrangement it would save a lot of money and pain.  They had room, the barn had rooms in the upper level, they were rough, uncarpeted and cold in winter, but they could be made habitable.  If necessary he would either foster or act as guardian, he had experience of living with children – being with James had seen to that.  He had no intention of treating Timothy like a child, he was a young man who had made a very careful decision about how he was going to live his life.  His only concern was that the boy was committing himself to Armand at a very young age, but it would come out as it would do, no need to make a decision on his behalf it would either last a lifetime or they would split once the excitement had died down – he had a feeling about them though, he saw it lasting.

Armand and Timothy knew they would have to resolve their situation, they doubled back and went home, they had managed to avoid notice and lived quietly on the run spending a few days at each spot just enjoying the freedom of being able to live exactly how they wanted. They now knew what they were looking for, however long it lasted,

 

“Are they here? Let me see them!”

“Richard, calm down – they have just got back leave them be for a few days until they have settled.”

“I want my boy back home, either I will go and get him, or you fetch him here.”

”We will do neither, I will not and you cannot tell him what to do Richard, he is a man.”

“He is my child, I will not have him spoiled.”

Tears fell from Richard’s eyes, he already knew he had lost him, but he was still going to try.  What’s more he was losing him to that piece of shit Armand - he apologised inwardly, remembering the Lord’s words relating to grace and forgiveness, he wanted to help his son come to his senses.  He turned on his heel and went out the door.

”Richard…Richard come back – they have just gone to bed…Richard”

”Jesus, James – you know how they are, how are we going to stop him, quick we have to do something, I think he is going to do something stupid.”

Brodie ran out after him.

”Let him see, he refuses to listen.”

 

Richard got the gun out of the trunk of the car, he was going to force his boy to come home.  He ran up the stairs, there were noises coming at him unlike anything he had heard, animal noises, no, Christ – that was his son, he knew his voice, he had to protect him, he burst through the door and found them fucking.

The pain was indescribable, he was in a horrible dream.

Brodie took the gun out of his hand.

Richard had a haunted look, realising what he was capable of.  He loved Timothy so much, he meant the world to him – words his wife had told him Armand had used about his son.  He couldn’t help it, he thought Armand had defiled Timothy so he was completely crushed by Timothy’s words:

“I am doing nothing to you. I do like it and I will not stop.”

Defeated, feeling his body shrink to fit his diminished person he slunk off home, an uncertain future ahead of him.

For Timothy and Armand, the world was now wide open – they knew that things were settled, Richard was no longer a threat, the use of the gun put them beyond his control, they were free.  They could ask him to continue supporting Timothy financially and Armand could pay off the lawyer.  Brodie and James offered them accommodation and Timothy went back to school at the same time that Armand started college, their life was so full of challenges, which they had dissolved with determination and love.  What they had been through taught them that a life was for living and if at all possible best lived fully committed.  Best to go for what you want than play life at someone else’s command.


End file.
